The invention relates to a set consisting of a support plate arranged freely above a base surface by means of feet or frame elements and at least one quick-assembly support according to claim 1.
Support plates designed as so-called pedalboards for mounting electronic components, in particular effect devices, for influencing the sound of a musical instrument operating by means of electronic amplification, such as, in particular, a guitar or bass guitar, have been known for a long time and are very popular. Such effect devices can usually be switched on and off with the foot and can comprise a plurality of operating elements on the upper side. The support plates configured as pedalboards are usually individually equipped with different effect devices by the respective guitarists or bassists. The effect devices are often detachably mounted on the support plates by means of hook and loop elements. The use of hook and loop elements thus allows virtually any reconfiguration with the objective that the effect devices remain at the respective intended position, at least in principle, even during hectic stage operation.
The mounting of the hook and loop elements or the mounting of the effect devices to the support plate via the hook and loop elements is cumbersome, however; and effect devices can sometimes become detached unintentionally, which, in the case of musical performances, can lead to undesirable disruptions.
In contrast to this, the object of the present invention is to propose an alternative mounting option for effect devices on a support plate configured as a pedalboard. The invention further proposes a corresponding method for mounting an electronic component, which can in particular be configured as an effect device, on a support plate. This object is achieved by a set according to the features of claim 1 and claim 16. Advantageous further developments are specified in the dependent claims.